


Traded

by Bittersweet



Series: Hockey For Beginners [2]
Category: Hockey RPF, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Angst, Colorado Avalanche, Friendship, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, NHL characters are mention only, Trade Deadline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is traded to the Bruins. Ezra's feelings on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traded

“Something wrong Ez?”

He looked up in surprise at the sound of Vin’s voice next to his desk and a quick glance around the bull pen told him that he had the rest of the team’s attention as well though they quickly pretended to be doing other things.

“You’ve been staring at that spot on the wall for ages.”

“Nothing,” Ezra said pulling up their current case file and starting to type out some thoughts he’d had on it. “Just gathering my thoughts.”

“All right,” Vin said. “If you need to talk any of us would be happy to listen.”

Ezra’s fingers slowed on his keyboard as Vin moved away. He didn’t need to talk; talking would just make it that much harder to forget.

 

Buck waited impatiently for the light to change so that he could turn into his buildings underground parking garage, the radio droning in the background. It had been a long day and he was looking forward to collapsing into bed and not moving for the six hours before he had to be back at the office.

“And on sports news our Colorado Avalanche have trade Max Talbot to the Boston Bruins. Do you think this has hurt the Av’s chances of being a playoff contender?”

“I don’t think it’s going to do them any favours Bill. When you look at Talbot’s contributions to the Av’s penalty kill…”

Buck pulled into his parking space and stared at the radio in shock as the announcers talked about Talbot’s stats and the benefits of the trade. What was this going to mean for Ezra? Should he go over there? This must be what had been on Ezra’s mind at work. He hadn’t said anything but Ezra was very serious about not letting his personal life affect his work. Buck tapped his fingers against the steering wheel then backed out of his parking space.

 

Ezra walked through the door of his apartment and looked around. Everything looked the same as it had last night when Max had come over and told him that he was moving to Boston. He should be there by now, probably already settled into his new place.

Ezra took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. He’d been making dinner for them last night but then Max had told him his news and other things had taken precedence. The food was well stuck to the plates and Ezra welcomed the distraction of the cleanup.

He was scraping one of the plates with a knife when his doorbell rang, startling him in the silence of the apartment. His hand jerked involuntarily and he cut his finger with the knife. He swore and grabbed a handful of paper towel to press against it as he went to answer the door. “Buck,” he said in surprise when he saw who was there.

“Hey Ezra,” Buck said looking uncomfortable as he stepped into the apartment. “I—” he stopped as he noticed the paper towel in Ezra’s hand. “What happened?”

“A culinary mishap. Not that I’m not thrilled to see you but it is rather late for a social call.”

“I know that Max was traded. Why didn’t you tell us?”

This was exactly what Ezra had been hoping to avoid. “That is the nature of the game from what I have heard.” He pulled the paper away from his finger and was relieved to see that the bleeding was stopping. He didn’t think he’d need stitches.

“And? What about you and Max?”

“We… decided it would be best to part ways.” Ezra started walking towards the bathroom to find disinfectant and Band-Aids. 

“Hell. I’m sorry Ezra.”

That was it. That little bit of sympathy that he had been trying to avoid all day and to his horror he found himself tearing up as he stood in his hall.

“Oh God, Ezra, I’m so sorry. Do you need to sit down? Can I do anything?”

Ezra wiped his uninjured hand over his eyes and looked up at Buck as he led him back to the living room to sit on the couch. “I was trying not to let this get to me,” he said ruefully.

“It should be getting to you,” Buck said sitting next to Ezra and putting an arm around his shoulder. “You guys were great together I’m sorry to see it end. Wasn’t there any chance of working it out? He’ll still come to Denver to play against the Avalanche won’t he?”

“I didn’t want to do long distance, it was hard enough with the amount of traveling he had to do when he was living here I can’t imagine what it would be like with him living in a different state.” He stared down at his hands.

Buck squeezed his shoulders then stood up. “We should get that cut taken care of. You’ve got stuff in the medicine cabinet?”

Ezra nodded. “He asked me to go with him,” he said quietly as Buck disappeared down the hall. Ezra closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch.


End file.
